Entre quatre murs
by Odaliae
Summary: Kankri aimait, mais on ne l'aimait pas. Kankri était malheureux, et on ne le remarquait pas. Jusqu'au jour où Kankri rencontra Cronus. Il l'écouta, il l'embrassa, ils couchèrent ensemble. Et maintenant ils étaient amants. Mais Kankri aimait toujours, et il restait malheureux. Humanstuck.


Bonjour, bonsoir !  
Un nouveau CroKri. Et d'autres en prévision. Vous risquez d'être bombardés, je suis désolée. VOUS SAVEZ CE QUE C'EST, LES OTP, NON ?  
Je tiens juste à dire que je traverse pas une très bonne période, et contrairement à d'autres, la tristesse ça me motive pas des masses, et j'ai surtout l'impression d'écrire beaucoup de conneries. Donc j'écris trois lignes et j'abandonne. Celui-là, j'ai réussi à le finir, mais il sera sûrement pas très glorieux. A vous d'en juger ! J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même votre lecture.

Merci à Mia Suzuki-Sama pour avoir été la bêta, m'avoir relu, corrigée et conseillée !

TW : M pour une bonne raison, c'est fluff, et... Je vous ai déjà dit que mes scénarios puaient ? Et c'est fluff.

ET TOUT CA NE M'APPARTIENT PAS ON SAIT.

* * *

Cronus passa deux doigts sur le front de Kankri, qui se tenait allongé à ses côtés, et chassa une petite mèche de cheveux brune et bouclée. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit tendrement.

"J'ai envie de te faire l'amour", murmura Cronus.

Il faisait jour au dehors, mais les volets fermés de la chambre de ce dernier les plongeait dans une obscurité relative. Seules quelques raies de lumière filtraient à travers les rideaux et tombaient sur le sol. Ils semblaient tisser des fils translucides à travers l'air, fils qui finissaient par se poser sur la moquette. Une moquette blanche qui tirait sur le gris. La poussière voletait, ignorante.

"Tu as toujours envie, rit doucement le brun, avant de déposer sur ses lèvres un rapide baiser.

- Faut dire que j'ai pas souvent l'occasion de te le faire."

L'homme aux cheveux gominés haussa les épaules, défaitiste, et Kankri grimaça.

"Tu sais très bien que j'aimerais que ce soit différent."

Cronus acquiesça dans un grognement, avant de faire courir les doigts de sa main droite dans les cheveux du garçon étendu contre lui. La couverture était repliée au bout du lit, et les draps sentaient le propre. Le lit était posé contre le mur, et faisait face à une petite commode en bois clair, aux tiroirs mal fermés, regorgeant de vêtements non pliés. La pièce était petite. Il n'y avait pour autre meuble qu'une table de chevet, placée à la tête du lit, de la même série que la commode, et une guitare posée dans un coin. Il devait également traîner sur la moquette un ordinateur portable, quelques feuilles blanches barbouillées de stylo bleu et de ratures. Quelques lignes qui résumaient une vie, ou en inventaient une autre.

"Il va falloir faire quelque chose un jour, Kan."

Il se pencha sur ledit Kan et l'embrassa, tendrement. Lui aussi sentait bon. Une odeur douce, un peu sucrée. Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre la pulpe des siennes, si tendre, et il suçota l'inférieure. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, leurs bouches s'épousant sensuellement.

Cronus se souvenait du soir où il avait rencontré Kankri pour la première fois, il y avait quelques semaines de cela. La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'il avait quitté son appartement pour gagner un bar qu'il fréquentait régulièrement. Après quelques verres, l'homme avait l'habitude de rentrer, accompagné d'une fille quelconque avec qui passer la nuit. Une fille qui serait partie avant son réveil, et dont il n'aurait plus jamais de nouvelles. Une énième inconnue sur la liste de ses conquêtes d'un soir. Il était rare qu'il rentrât seul, et ce rythme lui convenait.

Ce soir-là, la nuit était sombre, mais les lampadaires brillaient si fort qu'il n'avait pu voir les étoiles. Il était entré dans le bar, et il s'était assis face au comptoir. Il avait bu, un ou deux verres, avant de remarquer le type à ses côtés. Il était de petite taille, et il s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir repéré plus tôt : il portait en effet un pull rouge particulièrement voyant. Mais ce n'était pas la couleur de son haut qui avait attiré son attention. Il avait surtout entendu que le jeune homme pleurait, les yeux baissés sur un verre dont il ne restait plus grand-chose.

Il l'avait interpellé pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. L'homme avait tourné la tête pour l'observer, et Cronus l'avait trouvé adorable. Et sans doute l'aurait-il trouvé plus mignon encore si ses yeux n'avaient pas été rouges et bouffis. L'homme avait hésité un peu. Mais, l'alcool aidant, il avait raconté à Cronus les raisons de ses larmes.

Cronus avait vingt-et-un ans, lui vingt-cinq. Une histoire de cœur. Une petite amie peu aimante. Et lui qui l'aimait à la folie. Qui se sentait négligé, délaissé. Et qui pleurait souvent. Lui qui s'était résigné à boire un peu, contrairement à ses principes, pour oublier, avait avoué que cela n'avait servi à rien. Il se sentait simplement plus mal encore. Et Cronus n'avait pas su dire grand-chose. Peut-être un simple "désolé", et une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

Après cela, l'alcool avait commencé à bouillir dans son sang, et il ne se souvenait plus vraiment des détails. Il se rappelait que l'homme lui avait dit s'appeler Kankri, et il lui était tombé entre les bras. Cronus l'avait serré contre lui, et il avait posé l'argent pour sa consommation sur le bar. Et il l'avait tiré dans sa voiture, pour le ramener chez lui. Il ne savait plus comment ils en étaient venus à s'embrasser, mais ils l'avaient fait. Ils s'étaient contorsionnés pour atteindre la banquette arrière, et ils avaient continué. Les vêtements avaient volé. Cronus avait alors écarté les jambes de Kankri, et ses doigts et son sexe s'étaient succédés en lui. Et il lui avait fait l'amour, et Kankri avait cessé de pleurer.

Le brun avait été silencieux sur le chemin du retour, ne pipant pas un mot. Cronus n'avait fait aucun commentaire, et lui avait simplement donné son numéro lorsqu'il s'était garé au pied de son immeuble.  
"Appelle-moi si tu as besoin", lui avait-il dit, sans grand espoir pourtant.

Mais Kankri l'avait appelé, quelques jours plus tard. Il pleurait de nouveau. Alors Cronus lui avait dit qu'il allait venir le chercher, et qu'ils iraient discuter chez lui. Il était venu, et ils étaient partis ensemble. Ils avaient parlé un peu. Et ils avaient encore fait l'amour. Deux fois.

Mais ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là. Kankri était revenu, de nombreuses fois par la suite. Ils étaient devenus amants. Cronus était heureux de l'avoir, et Kankri pouvait s'oublier dans ses bras. Sans doute étaient-ils tombés amoureux. Mais le brun restait malheureux, et Cronus le supportait de moins en moins. Il essayait donc, chaque fois que Kankri venait lui rendre visite, de le dissuader de continuer cette relation malsaine qui ne faisait que l'attrister.

Mais Kankri fuyait souvent le sujet, incapable de se décider. Cronus savait que son amant aimait encore un peu la femme abjecte qui lui servait de petite amie. Il n'en disait rien. Il ne disait rien, parce que cela lui faisait un peu mal. Alors il se contentait de lui parler d'amour, pour l'en détacher petit à petit. Et il faisait attention à lui.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, et Kankri eut un nouveau sourire, plus doux que le précédent.

"Alors, on fait l'amour ?"

Ils pouvaient entendre la circulation au dehors, la vie dans les rues, le bruit des moteurs et quelques coups de klaxon rageurs. Mais ils n'avaient pas l'impression de prendre part à cette agitation. Ils se sentaient isolés dans cette chambre, coupés du monde par quatre murs peints couleur lavande. Mais cela ne les dérangeait pas. Si leur monde devait se résumer à cette chambre, ils en seraient heureux.

"Bien sûr qu'on va faire l'amour."

Cronus prit dans sa main celle de Kankri, puis la porta à ses lèvres pour embrasser chacun de ses doigts. Le brun en rit, les yeux brillants.

"Déshabillons-nous."

Tacitement, ils se redressèrent tous deux, désormais assis sur le matelas, et Cronus ôta directement son t-shirt blanc, qu'il jeta au loin, dans un coin de la pièce, sans y faire attention. Kankri l'imita rapidement, quoiqu'un peu hésitant, et bien vite, les vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement dénudé, il leva les yeux vers son amant, et remarqua que celui-ci le fixait avec insistance, son regard accroché à ses courbes. Il s'en frotta l'avant-bras de gêne, toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'exposer.

"Tu es beau, mon Kanny, lâcha Cronus dans un souffle, l'air émerveillé. Ne te cache pas. Et viens dans mes bras."

Il se mit à genoux, et fit signe à Kankri de se rapprocher de lui en agitant la main dans sa direction. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, et il se colla contre le torse de Cronus, ses bras entourant sa taille. Les bras forts de ce dernier l'enserrèrent également, et ils restèrent ainsi un instant, totalement silencieux, simplement noyés dans la chaleur de l'autre. Comme à chacune de leur entrevue, ils se sentaient sereins. Comme si leurs ennuis ne pouvaient pas passer le seuil de la porte. Comme s'ils restaient derrière, à les attendre sagement. Ils savaient que cet état ne durerait pas - que l'amour dans ses beaux et premiers jours faisaient des miracles, des miracles qui finissaient par disparaître - mais ils en profitaient.

Les mains de Cronus voyageaient sur le dos de son partenaire, partant de ses omoplates pour atteindre le creux de ses reins, et enfin empoigner ses fesses rondes. Il les palpa un peu, et le souffle de Kankri sur son épaule se hacha.

"Tu aimes ça babe, hein ?, lui demanda-t-il à l'oreille. Quand je te touche."

Kankri ne répondit pas, opina simplement de la tête contre son épaule. Il n'avait pas besoin de signaler son désir. Son érection le faisait pour lui.

"Ca m'excite quand tu bandes aussi rapidement pour _moi, _Kan", sourit-il, avant de se laisser tomber en arrière et d'entraîner dans sa chute son petit amant.

Sa tête posée sur l'oreiller, le visage de Kankri à quelques centimètres à peine du sien, Cronus était heureux. Le sentiment de complétude qu'il éprouvait en sa présence était une chose précieuse, qui faisait battre son cœur à un rythme stupidement frénétique. Il lui vola un baiser, avant de frotter son nez contre le sien. Il se sentait idiot.

"Tu m'as manqué, Kanny.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, reconnut ce dernier. Mais j'ai eu une semaine chargée, et elle était toujours là quand je rentrais."

L'homme en-dessous de lui haussa les épaules. Il voulut lui dire que sa petite amie n'aurait eu cure de le voir sortir, mais s'en retint, pour ne pas le blesser. Au lieu de ça, il caressa doucement la peau de ses fesses, et répondit au baiser que le brun venait de déposer sur ses lèvres, ses petits doigts sur sa joue.

"Je t'aime, chuchota Kankri contre sa bouche, entre deux autres baisers.

- Moi aussi, tu sais. J'arrête pas de penser à toi."

Les lèvres de Cronus frôlèrent la mâchoire du brun, ses mains voyageant toujours sur son arrière-train et le haut de ses cuisses claires.

"Ce serait mieux si tu ne travaillais pas, ajouta-t-il. On pourrait se voir plus souvent."

Kankri acquiesça.

"Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas y échapper."

Cronus hocha la tête. Il était au courant de cela. Il l'embrassa encore, du bout des lèvres, et ficha ses yeux dans les siens.

"Tu es foutrement sexy, babe."

Kankri rit doucement, et il fondit sur la bouche de son amant pour glisser sa langue dedans. Ils échangèrent un baiser humide et lent, avant que Kankri ne se redressât, désormais assis sur le bassin de Cronus.

"Je peux effectivement sentir que tu me trouves sexy", ironisa-t-il.

En appui sur ses genoux, il se frotta contre l'érection naissante de son cadet, cadet qui en gémit immédiatement, les dents serrées.

"Tu sais que quand tu fais ça, j'ai qu'une putain d'envie ?

- Laquelle ?, l'interrogea le brun, faussement ingénu.

- Celle de te prendre sauvagement pour te faire crier mon nom.

- Comme c'est étonnant."

Kankri sourit en coin. Il devait avouer qu'il avait, lui aussi, envie de sentir Cronus en lui, immédiatement. Mais il savait également qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir régulièrement, et qu'ils se devaient de profiter des rares soirées qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble.

"J'aime quand on prend notre temps, Cronus…"

Il ondula une nouvelle fois des hanches, le membre épais de ce dernier trouvant naturellement sa place contre la raie de ses fesses. Souplement, il se balança au-dessus de lui et laissa son amant se repaître de la peau douce et tendre de ses fesses. Cronus avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches et le fixait, les yeux entrouverts et un sourire ravi au coin des lèvres.

"Kanny, je déteste quand tu me taquines comme ça. Presque autant que j'aime ça."

Il caressa sa taille de ses larges paumes travaillées, le bout de ses doigts chatouillant la peau sensible de ses flancs. Kankri se tortilla un peu, chatouilleux, et il se mit à rire. Cronus le trouva si adorable qu'il ne put s'empêcher de le faire chuter à ses côtés d'une rotation souple des reins pour mieux pouvoir titiller son corps de ses mains. Son amant tomba comme il le souhaitait, et alors que ses doigts calleux couraient sur sa peau, il rit encore, son petit corps tremblant de tout son long.

Le plus jeune des deux hommes songea alors combien son partenaire était adorable. Ses cheveux tombaient devant son visage rond, encore poupin, couvert de taches de rousseur, et ses épaules tachetées tressautaient un peu alors que son rire s'apaisait enfin. Il essuya ses petits yeux noisette d'un revers de main, où perlaient quelques larmes.

"C'est mal de se venger", sourit-il finalement, après avoir repris son souffle.

Cronus se pencha sur lui pour embrasser sa tempe.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

Il déposa quelques autres baisers, au bord de son oreille, sur sa joue ou sur son nez, amoureusement.

"J'ai envie de te prendre Kan. Sur le champ.

- Et j'ai envie que tu me prennes sur le champ, ça tombe bien."

Kankri tourna la tête vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il suggéra à Cronus de le préparer de ses doigts, mais ce dernier eut un sourire énigmatique.

"Fais-le toi-même.

- P-pardon ?, bégaya le brun, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Tu as très bien entendu, Kanny. Je veux que tu te mettes tes propres doigts. Pour moi", ajouta Cronus en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Kankri leva les yeux au ciel, le visage tendu dans une expression qui signifiait clairement "Tu exagères, Cronus Ampora".

"Si ça peut t'exciter, pourquoi pas, alors.

- Tu sais que tout ce que tu peux faire m'excite, babe", susurra-t-il à son oreille, charmeur.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et prit sa main droite dans la sienne pour la porter à son visage. Il se remit à embrasser ses phalanges, avant de prendre son index et son majeur dans sa bouche. Sa langue parcourut ses doigts, et il les suçota, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son amant pour déceler chacune de ses expressions. Il sourit en le voyant rougir, les lèvres pincées. Il savait que Kankri pensait aux fellations qu'il pouvait lui faire parfois, durant de longues minutes, à lui montrer l'étendu de ses talents buccaux.

"Ca te fait bander ça, hein ? Penser à ma bouche… Tu aimes quand je te suce, hein Kanny ?"

Il donna un petit coup de langue joueur aux doigts de Kankri, désormais bien assez humides pour qu'il s'auto-pénètre.

"Bien évidemment, grogna-t-il. Comme si je pouvais ne pas aimer.

- Je veux juste m'en assurer. Allez, mets tes doigts en toi", lui intima Cronus fermement.

Kankri opina, avant d'adopter une position plus adaptée pour immiscer ses phalanges mouillées en lui. Le bras contre son dos, il fit remonter sa main jusqu'à l'entrée de son intimité.

"C'est étrange, de faire ça…", geignit-il alors que son index s'immisçait en lui.

Il ajouta un deuxième doigt, avant d'entamer un mouvement de ciseaux, et Cronus, redressé sur un bras, lui adressa un grand sourire.

"T'inquiète Kan, pas tant que ça. Moi ça me plait bien de te voir faire ça."

Il avait posé sa main sur son sexe pour le caresser languissamment, et cela pouvait attester de son état d'excitation. Kankri se mordit la lèvre inférieure : il était à la fois frustrant et plaisant de le voir faire.

"Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas te toucher ?, supplia-t-il presque.

- T'as déjà une main occupée. Les deux miennes sont libres.

- Si tu tiens tant que ça à les occuper, on peut se caresser mutuellement… Non ?", suggéra le brun, les yeux luisants de luxure.

Cronus eut un sourire en coin, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur le front de son partenaire.

"Des fois, Kanny, je me demande qui est le plus vicieux de nous deux."

Il lâcha sa longueur pour venir entourer celle de Kankri de ses doigts, et ce dernier en fit de même de sa main libre. La verge de Cronus était puissante dans sa main, gonflée de sang, et il pouvait sentir une veine pulser sous sa paume. Il la pressa de l'ongle, distraitement, avant de mettre sa main en mouvement.

"Toi, bien sûr. C'est toi qui m'a appris tout ça, Cronus."

Lentement, sa main voyagea de haut en bas sur la virilité de Cronus. Leurs bras se croisaient alors qu'ils se masturbaient mutuellement, dans un ensemble de petits cris et de souffles courts, de baisers confus et souvent hasardeux. Mais ils étaient heureux ainsi, à se toucher en s'embrassant maladroitement.

Ils n'avaient pas connu, ni l'un ni l'autre, de relation si fusionnelle auparavant. Ils prenaient soin l'un de l'autre, et le sexe était fort, bon, doux ou violent, selon l'envie de l'instant. Ils se comprenaient, se complétaient idéalement. Ils formaient l'accord parfait. L'alchimie.

Mais le silence ne dura pas. Très vite, Cronus prit la parole, parce qu'il ne restait jamais silencieux longtemps quand ils se donnaient du plaisir.

"Eh, Kanny, murmura-t-il contre son oreille, et son souffle chaud fit frissonner l'intéressé. Tu imagines si c'était moi, à la place de tes doigts ?"

Kankri hocha du chef contre le matelas, les yeux clos. Il pouvait effectivement l'imaginer, et ses doigts en lui lui apparurent comme une satisfaction bien maigre. Il ignorait pourquoi l'appel de la chair était si vif lorsqu'il s'agissait de Cronus. Il savait éveiller ses sens avec une aisance troublante, mais qui ne l'étonnait plus. Ils étaient comme deux gosses qui se rencontrent après des mois de solitude dans la cour de récréation : ils ne se quittaient plus, tant la présence de l'autre leur était vitale.

"Tu as envie de me sentir en toi, hein Kan ? Immédiatement ?

- Oh… Oh oui ! Tout de suite ! Je t'en prie !"

Il le suppliait d'une voix éreintée par l'envie. Kankri pouvait sentir chacun de ses muscles vibrer de frustration. La main de Cronus sur son sexe était trop légère, et il n'était pas doué pour chatouiller sa propre prostate.

"Tu le veux vraiment Kanny ? Tu es sûr ? Je ne te sens pourtant pas décidé…"  
Kankri serra les dents, sa frustration croissante. Il détestait lorsque Cronus le forçait à le supplier. Avouer son envie irrépressible d'être rempli avait le don de l'irriter, il devait le reconnaître, mais il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher d'apprécier le petit sentiment d'humiliation que cela lui procurait.

"Bordel, Cronus, bien sûr que je suis décidé ! Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de me faire ça à chaque fois ? Tu sais très bien que je meurs d'envie que tu me prennes !", s'énerva-t-il.

Sa colère, teintée de désir, fit rire Cronus. Un rire qui fut pourtant faible, haché, et qui transpirait d'insatisfaction.

"T'impatiente pas, babe. Je vais venir en toi. Mais pour ça, faut que tu commences par retirer tes doigts."

Il lui sourit, un brin moqueur, et Kankri s'exécuta. Ses phalanges quittèrent son corps dans un bruit indéfinissable, un peu humide, et le mouvement le fit frémir. Les paroles de Cronus y étaient peut-être aussi pour quelque chose. Le brun avait toujours apprécié chez son amant la jeunesse que ses paroles trahissaient. Une vulgarité naturelle, un certain franc-parler, mélange subtil de moquerie et d'insolence. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'années d'écart, mais Kankri pouvait pourtant en sentir toute l'ampleur : contrairement à lui, son amant était encore empli d'illusions, de rêve, et la vie lui paraissait simple.

"Surtout depuis que t'es là, Kanny", lui avait-il avoué un jour alors qu'il lui faisait la remarque, dans un sourire énigmatique.

Sans doute était-ce ce jour-là que Kankri s'était aperçu que Cronus l'aimait, et qu'il l'aimait aussi. Quelques mots avaient suffi à lui faire voir à quel point l'homme était important, et combien il était heureux en sa présence.

Ses incisives pressèrent sa lèvre inférieure alors que la tête de la virilité de Cronus poussait contre son entrée travaillée. Kankri eut un doux sourire.

"Je t'en prie, tu peux y aller… Nous le voulons tous les deux, autant l'un que l'autre", chuchota-t-il.

Le plus jeune des deux hommes hocha la tête. Oui, il le souhaitait. Et il ne doutait pas que Kankri le voulût autant que lui. D'une poussée tendre mais ferme il s'engouffra dans le corps de son amant, tellement plus fragile d'apparence que le sien. Kankri se courba doucement sous lui, le dos arqué, et il serra les draps entre ses petits poings, ses dents appuyant toujours sur sa pauvre lèvre, désormais rouge.

Cronus pouvait sentir le corps de son partenaire s'offrir au sien, ses jambes largement écartées et ses muscles détendus. Il aimait le sentir comme cela. Il aimait le voir rougir alors qu'il se fichait totalement en lui, et qu'une de ses mains effleurait sa cuisse claire et ronde. Il aimait lorsque Kankri levait vers lui ses yeux brillants d'envie, et qu'il lui susurrait d'une voix douce "Vas-y, Cronus, fais-moi l'amour. Tu es le seul qui sache si bien me le faire." Il aimait cela, parce qu'il savait être le seul à bénéficier de ce traitement. Et alors qu'il donnait ses premiers coups de reins, lents et précautionneux, il se fit la réflexion intérieure qu'il était heureux de s'être rendu dans ce bar au bord de la route cette nuit là plutôt qu'une autre. Les mains de Kankri entourèrent ses épaules, et il l'embrassa.

En appui sur le matelas, les paumes de ses mains posées sur les draps, il ondulait du bassin pour aller et venir souplement en lui, sans le blesser. Il avait quelques fois cette envie, celle d'être langoureux, presque trop lent. Simplement pour l'entendre gémir, un peu, son prénom, quelques petits grognements satisfaits, mais rien d'assourdissant. Il se pencha pour embrasser son cou, et les doigts fins de Kankri se glissèrent dans ses cheveux. Ils s'embrassèrent, et les mains du brun glissèrent sur son cou, passèrent sous ses bras, se posèrent enfin à la hauteur de ses omoplates saillantes.

Cronus n'accélérait pas. Son sexe pulsait entre les chairs de Kankri, comme pour le supplier de se déchaîner. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Peut-être la joue du brun, collée à la sienne, et ses lèvres contre son oreille qui débitait un flot de paroles incompréhensibles. De chaudes paroles qui réchauffaient son cœur et apaisaient son corps. Quand il pouvait serrer Kankri dans ses bras, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même. Rien ne venait le troubler. Douce situation ataraxique.

Ses doigts que les années de guitare avaient travaillés s'enfoncèrent dans la chair des cuisses de Kankri, et il abrégea encore ses mouvements, restant simplement en lui en donnant de petits à-coups. Le changement de rythme fit crier son partenaire un peu plus fort, et son bras droit quitta son dos pour courir sur le matelas et empoigner l'oreiller sur lequel la tête de Kankri reposait. Ce dernier eut un mince sourire tremblant, les yeux clos et les joues rouges.

"Ne… change pas… C'est… p-parfait, comme ça…"

Il roula des hanches en geignant, et lorsque Cronus le vit descendre sa seconde main entre ses jambes pour se caresser, il comprit qu'il était proche de l'orgasme. Il se pencha et embrassa la peau entre sa tempe et son oreille.

"Je t'aime, Kanny."

Et ses mains autour de lui, il l'aida à jouir. Quelques coups de hanches plus larges, plus forts contre sa prostate plus tard, Kankri jouissait, son corps tremblant de la tête au pied. L'orgasme dériva en lui, parcourant son corps dans toute sa longueur, jusqu'à s'étendre dans ses jambes et mourir dans ses orteils. Il fallut à Cronus quelques mouvements supplémentaires, mais les contractions subites autour de son sexe eurent tôt fait de l'achever. Il se déversa en lui dans un râle, avant de retomber contre lui.

Les deux hommes s'accordèrent par la suite quelques secondes de répit, leur souffle leur revenant progressivement. L'orgasme se dissipa, les souvenirs affluèrent. La petite amie. Celle jamais présente, celle qui ne répond pas aux messages, celle qui ne dit pas "Je t'aime". Celle qui vous regarde à peine au réveil, qui ne vous souhaite pas "Bonne nuit" le soir. Celle qui partage votre demeure, mais qui vous considère à peine. Pour elle, vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un inconnu dans le métro. Pour elle, Kankri n'était rien de plus qu'un inconnu dans le métro. A mesure qu'il se rappelait combien il l'aimait, et combien elle l'ignorait, il ne resta en lui aucun bienêtre post-orgasmique. Seulement d'amers regrets, coincés dans sa gorge. Il toussa un peu, et Cronus leva la tête vers lui, son corps écrasé contre le sien. Poids étouffant mais réconfortant.

"Ca ne va pas Kan ?"

Ledit Kan hocha vaguement la tête, sans trop savoir s'il répondait oui ou non.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"  
Les lèvres de Cronus se posèrent dans le creux de son cou, et il lui sourit faiblement.

"Je pensais à… elle. Ce n'est rien."

Nouveau baiser sur sa gorge, et la main de son amant se posa sur sa joue, pour frotter sa peau.

"Je vais te dire un truc qui va pas te plaire, mais tu dois la plaquer, soupira-t-il. Tu vois très bien qu'elle s'en fout."

Kankri ferma les yeux. Cette vérité était douloureuse à entendre.

"Je sais. Mais elle rentre tard et…

- Vous n'avez pas le temps de discuter parce qu'elle est fatiguée, je sais. Tu me le dis à chaque fois Kanny. Mais je crois que tu peux le faire par SMS, vu la considération qu'elle a pour toi, ce ne serait même pas de la lâcheté.

- Mais je ne sais pas si je peux…

- Elle te fait souffrir, s'agaça Cronus. Comment peux-tu songer la blesser ? C'est elle qui te fait du mal, pourquoi tu refuses de le voir ?"

Kankri ravala les sanglots qui obstruaient sa gorge, et essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main.

"Je le vois, Cronus. Mais je ne pense pas que mettre fin à notre relation par le biais d'un simple message envoyé depuis mon téléphone soit la technique idéale. Ce n'est ni moral, ni respectueux.

- Et avoir un amant, tu crois que c'est respectueux ?", lui fit remarquer son cadet.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Cronus ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Sa question était rhétorique.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas. Mais pas faire attention à son petit ami non plus. Prends ton foutu téléphone et largue la ou je le fais pour toi."

Il se détacha de lui et roula sur son côté, comme pour lui ouvrir la voie vers son téléphone, posé sur la table de chevet à la tête du lit. Kankri s'en saisit et le déverrouilla mais son pouce resta immobile dans l'air lorsque fut venu le temps de rédiger un message.

"Tu es sûr que je peux le faire ?"

Cronus opina de la tête.

"Bien sûr que tu peux babe."

Comme pour l'encourager, il se souleva et embrassa le haut de ses cuisses, son aine, avant de consteller son ventre de baisers.

"Je peux comprendre que tu l'aimes encore un peu. Mais tu comprends que votre couple mène nulle part, non ?"

Il posa sa joue contre son ventre pour le regarder, et il planta ses yeux bleus et froids comme l'océan en hiver dans ceux de son amant. Il mourrait d'envie de le faire pour lui, pour exclure de la vie de son précieux Kankri cette garce gênante.

"Elle te rend malheureux, Kanny. Si tu la quittes, on pourra être ensemble tous les jours. Et je te rendrai pas malheureux moi, je te le promets."

Ce fut au tour du brun de le dévisager.

"Ne me demanderais-tu pas de la quitter par jalousie, par hasard ?

- Ose me dire que t'es heureux avec elle", se contenta de répondre Cronus en haussant les épaules, et Kankri n'y trouva rien à redire.

Muettement, il se contenta de taper un bref message sur le clavier de son téléphone portable avant de le reposer sur le petit meuble à côté de lui.

"Je suis fier de toi, Kan", lui sourit son amant, qui revint se poser contre lui pour embrasser le rebondi de sa joue.

Kankri rit un peu, sans y mettre réellement le cœur. Il était fortement tendu, redoutant comme la peste la réponse qu'il allait recevoir. Le message ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. L'appareil vibra contre le bois de la table de chevet, et Kankri le prit dans sa main fébrile. Il ne savait quoi espérer. Une réponse totalement désintéressée qui prouverait qu'il ne s'était jamais trompé sur son compte, ou une réponse chagrinée le suppliant de rester ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de la teneur du message qu'il souhaitait recevoir. Il n'avait aucune idée de la personne qu'il aimait le plus. Il lui faudrait sans doute du temps, pour pouvoir répondre à cette question.

Cronus guetta ses réactions, jaugea son visage du regard. Il le vit grimacer, porter la main à sa bouche, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Kankri fondit en larmes. Aussitôt, Cronus l'entoura de ses bras et embrassa son visage, le berçant tendrement pour le calmer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kanny ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ?"

Son aîné s'accrocha à lui, ses bras entourant ses épaules comme s'il craignait de le voir partir. Son petit corps tremblait, agité de sanglots, et Cronus caressa son dos pour le rassurer.

"Elle… Elle a dit… "Ok, pas grave", pleura-t-il. Tu… tu avais r-raison, Cronus, elle s'en fout… Putain…"

Il nicha son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Cronus et n'ajouta rien, reniflant simplement pour dégager ses narines bouchées. Il ne pouvait même plus sentir le parfum de son amant, qu'il aimait tant habituellement. Cronus embrassa son front, et se retint de lâcher un agressif "Quelle conne".

"Je suis là, Kanny, je suis là. Tu n'es pas tout seul", préféra-t-il murmurer.

Il le serra davantage entre ses bras et baisa de nouveau son front. Une voiture klaxonna dans la rue, un oiseau piailla, et Kankri sanglota. Le jour tombait, les draps étaient toujours tassés au bout du lit. Ils étaient coupés du monde, isolés entre quatre murs couleur lavande, mais ils étaient ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas seuls.


End file.
